Que vida la mia
by YnthPinkDahlia
Summary: AU. Sasuke y Sakura no se conocían. Pero uno de ellos deseaba entablar una conexión. Este es mi primer fic, bueno es un songfic. Espero que les guste.


**Que vida la mía.**

Era una mañana cualquiera Sakura, hacia su rutina de siempre. Cuando llegaba a la academia estacionaba su carro tomaba unos cuadernos y se dirigía hacia la primera clase. Ella notaba siempre al mismo grupo de chicos a un lado de las escaleras, jamás se detuvo a verlos aunque más de alguno la saludaba, después de todo eran amigos de Ino, pero ella los ignoraba solo trataba con ellos cuando Ino estaba cerca, de cierto modo ella es tímida respecto a entablar nuevas relaciones.

**_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar  
y tenerte en mi mente el resto del día.  
Que vida la mía._**

Su mejor amiga casi siempre llegaba tarde, a pesar de vivir a poco de la academia, tenia que guardarle el asiento a Hinata. Ese día la primera clase fue Arte, el profesor luego de reprender a Hinata, escribió en la pizarra sobre que tema podían dibujar, Sakura sonreía como siempre, ya que es su clase favorita.

**_Aún no sé tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mí,  
y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...  
Que vida, la mía..._**

El joven noto como amigos de ella se acercaban a admirar su trabajo, le hacia sentir celos. Después de todo el no podía simplemente llegar y reclamarla...

**_No sé qué hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor  
que caricia tu piel…_**

Sakura e Ino como de costumbre al ser de las primeras en llegar daban una vuelta por los jardines de la academia. Todo era lo mismo al llegar a las escaleras, Ino fue a saludar a su novio y Sakura solo se sentaba callada hasta que cierto chico capto su atención, uno que no había visto antes.

- Hola. – el chico la miro y sonrió. - ¿Eres amiga de Ino?

**_Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada._**

- Si. – respondió indiferente la chica, mirando su reloj se retiro al salón.

Pasaron unos tres meses así, solo hablando ocasionalmente, no se habían dicho sus nombres o algo pero si disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra persona, el único problema era que nunca hablaban fuera de ese círculo de amigos, solo se veían unos quince minutos en las mañanas, con suerte más.

- Idiota, ¿Cuándo harás algo respecto a la chica pelirosa? – pregunto un chico rubio, mientras miraba a su amigo descansar en el techo de la academia, quien miraba de forma perdida. – Claramente hay algo ahí que ninguno quiere admitir. ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque no hay nada. Solo hablamos ocasionalmente. – dicho esto se sentó y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. – La próxima que grites terminaras en la enfermería… - mientras escribía; una sonrisa sincera se le dibujo en el rostro, que la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba serio.

**_Si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y probar tus labios rojos llenos de ti,  
solo dime que si._**

- ¿Piensas en ella? Te notas cansado – pregunto al notar la sonrisa de su amigo.

- Por que he de pensar en ella… ni siquiera se su nombre… - la sonrisa se desvaneció complemente, demonios Naruto acertó con su pregunta, pensó el chico. Miro el cielo un rato y luego bostezo y volvió a escribir algo nuevo.

**_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,  
y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,  
Que vida la mía._**

- ¿Puedo saber que estas escribiendo Sasuke? – el rubio intento rebatarle el cuaderno a su amigo pero recibió un golpe en el estomago y la mirada fría y distante de su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los amigos de Sasuke conoce lo que guarda con recelo el joven en ese cuaderno, pero por nada del mundo se desprende de el. Siempre lo anda consigo, no deja que nadie lo toque, mucho menos que lo lean.

Pronto una persona sin querer conocería lo que guardaba Sasuke ahí.

Invierno_

Genial, el invierno acaba de empezar, una de las épocas favoritas de Sakura a pesar de que no tuviese con quien pasar tardes cálidas, ella disfrutaba al máximo, aun así su primer deseo cada mañana es que no se emocionara con el frio porque ella no tenia a quien abrazar.

Ese día llego temprano mas de lo habitual, así empezó a caminar, mientras caminaba escucho los acordes de una guitarra, a lo mejor del salón musical pero el profesor no iba a llegar ese día. Entonces quien podría ser. Silenciosamente se acerco a la puerta, se apoyo contra el marco y al mirar dentro en su mente no podía caber lo que estaba viendo, mas escuchando, abrió un poco más la puerta corrediza para oír la canción.

El joven de cabellos oscuros se levanto de manera brusca cuando noto como la chica con la que habla todas las mañanas resulta que lo estaba espiando. Dejo la guitarra a un lado y le ayudo a levantarse.

- Lo siento… lo siento… no era mi intención espiarte… es que… - claramente la chica no sabia que decir.

- Descuida, ahora sabes mi secreto. – el chico se sentó y con un ademán le indico que se sentara también.

- Te gusta componer música, por eso ese cuaderno rojo no lo dejas nunca, ¿Cierto? – la chica lo miro directo a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Cierto. Me gusta compartir contigo de esta forma… todo se siente bien. – el joven le volteo a ver, sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo.

**_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,  
y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,  
Que vida la mía…_**

- Si… a mi también…

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, sentados en la banca del salón, sintiéndose bien y para nada incomodos, el silencio decía lo que ellos no podían o no querían decir con el temor de arruinar la perfección del momento. Sin darse cuenta la mano del joven se poso sobre la mano de ella y permanecieron así los siguientes minutos, para ellos una vez sonó la campana, cada uno se dirigió a sus salones con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba lo bien que habían pasado juntos.

**_No sé qué hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor  
que caricia tu piel…_****  
****_Sólo quiero conversar, sólo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada.  
Si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y probar tus labios rojos llenos de ti,  
solo dime que si._**

En ese momento cada uno miro hacia atrás y sonrieron como no lo habían hecho, eran dos desconocidos, pero se conocían tan bien…


End file.
